gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kurobōzu
Kurobōzu (黒坊主 Kurobōzu, lit. Black Monk) is an animal-like yōkai. Appearance In the fifth anime, Kurobōzu has black fur and a head similar to a cat's, specifically a panther, with several pale red marks over his forehead and cheeks. His eyes have red sclerae with tiny yellow pupils, a brown nose and a pair of round ears. He wears a long, pale olive robe that covers his entire body. Within the sixth anime, Kurobōzu has black fur and a head similar to a cat, but has a long snout with a prominent pair of front teeth, with three red marks over his forehead. His eyes have red sclerae and small yellow pupils. He wears a dark robe that covers his entire body. His true form is a painting of woman in a kimono. Personality History Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō He appears in chapter #23. He was under Nurarihyon. He sucked industrial wastes and became a large entity called Kuro-Kumo-Nushi (黒雲主, Black Cloud Boss). He attacked a squad of Tengu Police and took their life force. Kitarō lured Kuro-Kumo-Nushi and Nurarihyon to the Mihara-Yama volcano, causing them to be engulfed in an eruption. Fifth Anime He appears in episode #20 of the fifth anime adaptation, Voice From the Dark! Ghost Spot.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 20 Sixth Anime He appears in episode #62 of the sixth anime adaptation, The Four Generals of Jigoku: Kurobōzu's Trap.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 62 Abilities The Kurobōzu is a recurring yōkai in the series and often a powerful adversary. Water Pollution: In the sixth anime, Kurobōzu has the ability to pollute water, making it red-black in color, smell foul and, while not toxic for drinking, will cause stomach pains. He is able to undo this at well, as seen via special purifiers. Black Blob: Kurobōzu can generate and manipulate a dark slimy substance similar to tentacles. He uses it to slap away at his targets or capture them with it, and unleash a discharge of dark electrical yōkai energy on them. He is shown to make at most, four separate growths from his back. Portrait Body: Within the sixth anime, Kurobōzu's true form is the painting that he carries around, from which he can manifest his more mobile form. It is for obvious yet ironic reasons, that it is weak to the same kind of water he can pollute. Both the painting and his proxy body need to be in close proximity, meaning Kurobōzu cannot maintain his proxy body too far away. Fire Breath: In the manga, Kurobōzu is capable of expelling fire from his mouth. Immense Strength: In the fifth anime, Kurobōzu was shown to have great physical strength, easily lifting a car while in his mist form and stomping on Kitarō with enough force to cause a crater to form. Energy Sucking: Air Pollution Intake Legend Kurobōzu is a yōkai from the folklore in the Meiji era. He looks like a black monk, but blurry to the human eye. Kurobōzu would come into a woman's room when she is asleep and sucks her breath or licking her mouth. In an illustration by Yoshitoshi Tsukioka which Shigeru Mizuki based his illustration, Kurobōzu resembled a large-sized feline. Trivia *The plot of chapter #23 of Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō is an homage to that of the 1984 film Godzilla. References Navigation vi:Kurobōzu Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Cat Yōkai Category:Spirit-like Yōkai Category:Nurarihyon Minions Category:Four Treasonous Generals Category:Water Yōkai Category:Electric Yōkai Category:Flying Yōkai Category:Fire Yōkai